Sasuke's Retribution
by rallybabe89
Summary: Every one thought that Sasuke would be welcomed home into the open arms of his best friend and team mate. But in reality he's left all alone. Very quickly written.


Standard Disclaimers apply  
This was supposed to be a Sasu-Saku, but I think I like the way it ended up. It's poorly written though. Ten minutes tops?

Title: Sasuke's Retribution  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Naru-Saku, one-sided SasuSaku, hintings of Sasu-Hina  
Setting: Three years after Sasuke returns from Akatsuki  
**Warnings: Current MANGA spoilers**

* * *

Everyone had imagined that the last Uchiha would be shunned when he came back to the village.

Boy, how wrong were they.

The entire town had welcomed him with open arms and warm hearts after he had killed Orochimaru, Itachi and had joined Akatsuki to 'eliminate' the Elders.

Of course he had claimed that he had no intention of ever harming the citizens or the Shinobi of Konoha, but still had joined Akatsuki to take revenge for his family.

Then he said that fighting the "Killer Bee", the person who housed the Eight-tailed beast, bought him to his true senses. Apparently he had realized that he had never been alone, even if his entire family was massacred. After the battle with the Killer Bee, Sasuke had told his Team Hawk that they were going to stay a part of Akatsuki but make sure that the terrorist organization would not harm anyone, nor would they gain access to the Eight or Nine tailed beasts.

He swore his allegiance to his friends and vowed to live to protect them in front of Team Hawk.

But Team Kakashi wasn't impressed by him. Naruto, who had dragged the alight Uchiha's ass back to Konoha, had told Sasuke that he had no need for his allegiance. Naruto had flat out told Sasuke that he couldn't take his word for being a true or loyal friend.

After all what type of friend breaks off bonds, tries to kill his so called best friend and then comes back three years later stating that he would protect him and cherish him no matter what?

So as the lone Uchiha sat in his balcony at the Uchiha estates, he felt more alone that ever. The entire village, sans the Hokage, Elders and Team Kakashi, had accepted him. But the people that mattered most to him seemed to be giving him a cold shoulder.

* * *

Sasuke chuckled to himself. He never thought he'd see the day where he would be feeling lonely in a crowd. Granted that after his family's massacre he never felt like he was complete but his team had always been there for him.

Naruto with his over active voice box declaring to be the hokage and sweet innocent Sakura declaring to be his lover until the very end.

Sasuke sighed and glanced inside to his room where on his dresser sat his picture of Team Kakashi. He missed hearing Naruto's rivalry, he missed Kakashi's easy going paternal attitude, and most of all he missed his pink headed friend.

Sakura had taken his welcoming the most harshly, he supposed.

Not once in the two years that he was back did she come and see him. She avoided him in all of the social gatherings, made sure that none of her missions were paired with him, and even had her own training schedule when Sasuke would not be with the Team.

Sure, Team Kakashi was still intact, but with Sai being in Sasuke's place, Sakura didn't need to spar against Sasuke. She and Sai would train together while Naruto would simply battle Sasuke without saying a word.

That was the reason why the cold and stoic Sasuke decided to get up and most literally bow in front of Haruno Sakura and Uzamaki Naruto.

Sasuke headed down to where he heard Sakura had moved to. He would need to talk to her first since she would take the most amount of time to convince.

Sasuke had already admitted to himself that he needed both of them back in his life. But once he found her house he realized something.

Sasuke wanted to hear Sakura pining over him. He wanted her presence around him. The past five years without her had caused him to recall all of what he had told her was her annoying aspects. But in the past five years, everything that had seemed to annoy him had now seemed to be the one thing he missed in his life.

As Sasuke stepped forward towards the door of her house, he instantly recognized her scent. The subtly mix of vanilla and tuberose invaded his sense once more as he entered into her house once she opened the door not knowing who it was.

Sasuke inwardly scowled, what type of ninja let a stranger into their house?

Sakura smiled at Sasuke before telling him that he should go.

Sasuke took in her appearance for the first time since she let him in. Her hair was now shoulder length once more, while her body had grown into the curves women and men both were jealous of. But what shocked Sasuke most was that even though her skin was naturally creamy, upon her throat and jaw were marks.

Marks made by the suckling that came with lust and passion. Marks that no man but Sasuke should have the luxury to make.

Her hair was messed up and her clothes were hastily put on. It seemed that Sasuke was interrupting something.

Not wanting to know, he went about his course of action.

Immediately he bowed to her and apologized.

He told her of how he didn't like her avoiding him, he mentioned the loneliness he felt without her and Naruto, he asked her for her forgiveness and then he dropped the l word unconsciously.

In his emotional riot he forgot his self control and let her know that he loved her. That no other woman had made him feel protective and possessive as she made him feel. He told her of the things he found intriguing about her and he told her that she mustn't let any other man touch her because she was his.

But Sakura was stunned. She didn't tell him of her love for him. She hadn't told him that she wasn't avoiding him. She did none of that and Sasuke was starting to get scared.

Instead Sakura got off of the sofa she was sitting on and walked quietly to the door.

"Sasuke, we'll discuss this tomorrow. Come by the hospital and we'll talk there at noon. Right now though, I'd appreciate it if you left," she told him.

Sasuke now had started losing control. He wanted to know whether she still loved him, if she could ever forgive him and why she was kicking him out of her house like that.

But all of his answers were found from the person who exited from her bedroom door. Blonde hair and blue eyes showed him that everything he ever wanted was no longer his.

Sasuke sighed as he realized that he lost his love to his once best friend.

Naruto quietly walked over to Sasuke and showed him out the door once before latching his lips onto Sakura again.

* * *

So this lead the lone Uchiha to Konoha's most prominent bar. Where he ran into a sad, lonely, lavender eyed girl.

Sasuke eyed the former Hyuuga heiress as he made his way over to her.

"Would you like to be my new best friend?"


End file.
